Pools, spas, and hot tubs require regular chemical maintenance of water for hygiene and to prevent, inhibit, or reduce the buildup of stains, mineral deposits, biofilms (including bacterial growths), and the like. These chemical treatments, however, can dry or irritate the skin of users, produce chemical odors, and produce other deposits on the filters and walls of the pool, spa, or hot tub.
It is desirable to provide water conditioning treatments that reduce or prevent dry, itching, or irritated skin, reduce or prevent chemical odors, or reduce or prevent deposits on the filters or other portions of the pool, spa, or hot tub. Preferably, a water conditioning treatment performs two or more of these functions. In addition, it is desirable that the water conditioning treatment be performed on a weekly, or less frequent basis, and that the water be suitable for use soon after treatment.